La vida es dura, baby
by Kitty-Cat081
Summary: Quince años atrás, la existencia de mutantes fue revelada a la sociedad; el miedo se ha convertido en odio y violencia. En un mundo donde tu vida corre peligro constantemente sólo hay una regla: para sobrevivir, todo vale. Lancitty. Dejad reviews porfa
1. Prólogo

**Ciudad de Bayville**

La noche se cernía sobre la ciudad de Bayville, devorando en las tinieblas la vida de la diurna ciudad. Todo buen ciudadano se ha retirado a su casa, seguros y despreocupados en sus casas, descansan sumidos en un tranquilo sueño. Niños sumidos en fantasías heroicas o mundos mágicos, hombres ambiciosos embriagados del mayor éxito, mujeres halagadas con coquetas palabras elogiadoras,......Todos ellos ajenos a la fría noche, inundada de los huecos pasos de sus protectores, la servil policía.

Con profesionalidad las patrullas vigilan la fría noche de otoño, velando por la seguridad de los ciudadanos ante la amenaza que asola el mundo desde hace años. Sólo ellos, los protectores de la justicia, pueden quebrantar el toque de queda en la ciudad, en busca de esos rebeldes, plaga de la sociedad. Ellos tienen el deber y honor de buscar y detener a aquellos que infundan el temor en los desvalidos ciudadanos.

Mientras las patrullas realizan su trabajo, una sombra se desliza entre los tejados de los edificios de la ciudad. Rápida, inaudible, se escabulle de los ojos de la policía, trepando y saltando con malabares movimientos, hasta alcanzar el tejado del museo. Cada puerta y ventana, están guardadas por infalibles equipos de seguridad. Con hábiles manos, el intruso de la noche, consigue desactivar el cierre electrónico que guarda una de los ventanales del techo.

Valiéndose de un rudimentario equipo de escalada, consigue deslizarse dentro del museo, justo a tiempo de ser descubierta por uno de los devotos policías. Una vez dentro, las instalaciones de seguridad no parecen un problema, demasiada confianza en las medidas de afuera del edificio. Eso sería una gran ventaja.

Con pasos silenciosos recorre las salas del enorme museo, evitando diestramente a guardas y cámaras de seguridad. Al fondo de la mayor de las salas se encuentra su objetivo: el ónice de Akenaton I. Una gema de gran valor en el mercado negro, por la que coleccionista y traficantes pagaran una buena suma por ella.

Viéndola ya en sus manos, se acerca lentamente a la vitrina que los separa. A escasos pasos se detiene repentinamente "esto es demasiado fácil" piensa antes de llevar la mano a una bolsa que cuelga de su cintura. De la bolsa toma un puñado del magneso que ésta contiene, para después espolvorear los polvos en el vacío que le separa de la gema.

Como si de un cuento de magia se tratase, en el aire se hacen visibles rayos rojos entrelazados como una red. Satisfecha consigo misma, la embozada figura, se despoja del grueso chaleco en donde guarda todos sus utensilios, quedándose su traje formado tan sólo por un mono negro de licra y un pasamontañas de igual color.

Tan sólo necesita rociar un pequeño spray alrededor de la vitrina y los lasers son visibles al ojo humano. Sin pausa pero sin prisa, con precisos movimientos y mecánicas piruetas, apretando entre los dientes un metálico utensilio, se desliza magistralmente entre los lasers de seguridad.

Tras una acrobática pirueta, al llegar ante su premio, toma de su boca el utensilio que el metálico utensilio que necesitará para su acto de desaparición. Una profunda bocanada de aire para relajarse y el acto final de su actuación. Con su pequeño utensilio corta limpiamente el vidrio, para después tomar el codiciado ónice.

Con ojos devoradores observa la pequeña gema, siendo interrumpido su deleite, por un pequeño ruido.

-sólo me queda dar un vistazo a esta sala, Joe. Después te veré en la sala de vigilancia-

-está bien Matt; pero date prisa-

-tú solo guárdame una de las deliciosas galletas de tu mujer-

-de acuerdo-rió el guarda

Con rapidez busco una salida, pero sólo había delatadores laseres a su alrededor. Pudo vislumbrar la luz de la linterna del guarda, tenía que actuar y rápido. Con agilidad subió sobre la vitrina que guardaba el ónice, respiró hondo y se lanzó, saltando sobre los laseres. Aterrizó apenas rozando los laseres, con las manos por delante, apoyó ambas palmas en el suelo, haciendo girar su cuerpo en el aire, para caer sobre sus pies, flexionado las rodillas ante el impacto, y aprovechando el movimiento para tomar su chaleco antes correr para esconderse tras una de las anchas columnas de la sala.

Con pesados pasos, el guarda inspeccionó ligeramente la estancia, abando-nándola lo más prontamente para no quedarse sin su deliciosa galleta. Bajo la lana del pasamontañas que cubría su rostro, suspiró con alivio, antes de emprender la huída.

De regreso a la sala de vigilancia, al atravesar la enorme sala romana, el guarda abandonó sus ensoñaciones ante un viento fresco en su nuca. Extrañado buscó con la luz de su linterna, hasta dar con el ventanal del techo, donde una de las pequeñas vidrieras estaba abierta.

-mierda!-maldijo en un asombrado susurro.

Instantes después, los coches de policía patrullaban por las calles cercanas al museo de la ciudad, en busca del infame ladrón. Mientras éste se escabullía entre los tejados de la mancillada ciudad.

_Notas: bien, he aquí el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, que como veis esta es una realidad alternativa donde nuestros personajes favoritos de x-men:evolution van a tener las cosas algo difíciles tan sólo por ser mutantes. Adelanto que este será un fic con muchas sorpresas y accion y amor y misterio y....bueno que habrá de todo U, y por supuesto será un fic basado en mi pareja favorita: Lance&Kitty._

_Espero que os guste este fic, espero vuestra opinión en los reviews por favor. _


	2. Ladrón de guante blanco

Después de tanto tiempo aquí está el segundo capitulo, lamento la tardanza. Como siempre espero que os guste.

Rubymoon-Faith: muchas gracias por tu review, me ha animado mucho. Espero que te guste es te nuevo capitulo. He leído el primer capitulo de tu fic y creo que promete mucho. Lamento decir, que por falta de tiempo no he podido leer el resto de capitulos, pero prometo que en cuanto tenga un hueco los leere y te dejaré un review, que se que hacen ilusión, verdad?

_Ladrón de guante blanco_

Multitud de curiosos y periodistas se agolpaban frente al enorme museo de la cuidad, tratando algunos de obtener información privilegiada de los agentes de la ley, otros intentando traspasar la cinta policial para poder curiosear en el museo. Y no era para menos tal revuelo, pues desde hacía años, el delito había sido erradicado no sólo de la ciudad, sino del planeta entero.

En el interior del museo, la policía investigaba el lugar de los hechos, tratando de encontrar una pista que los guiase hasta el autor del crimen. De un lado a otro, los agentes se movían con diligencia portando tazas de café, repostería y libretas, apuntando cada nimio detalle que pudiese resolver el caso a la par que desayunaban apresuradamente.

Entre un enjambre de apresurados policías, dos hombres uniformados, con paso lento, se abrieron camino hasta la sala donde se había realizado el robo.

-no hay duda de que fue un trabajo limpio-murmuró el más fornido, observando detalladamente a su alrededor.

-perdone señor, pero este lugar está restringido a los investigadores. Debo rogarle que abandone el museo lo antes posible-

-no seas idiota chico, ¿no te has fijado en su uniforme?-reprendió el sargento al joven agente-continua con la tarea que te ha sido asignada, yo me encargaré de esto. Disculpen al chico-se disculpó tras una breve pausa- aún es joven y es difícil tener la ocasión de encontrarse con uno de ustedes-

-no importa. ¿Podría ponernos al tanto de los detalles de lo sucedido?-

-lamento no poder ayudarles, pero aún no hemos terminado de analizar la escena del robo. ¿Les gustaría verla?-tan sólo asintió-síganme, por favor-ambos hombres obedecieron.

-¿Quiénes son esos?-preguntó un joven oficial al que había sido reprendido.

-no lo sé, pero por el modo en que los trata el sargento, deben ser importantes. Sólo fíjate en sus uniformes- ambos desconocidos llevaban un uniforme azul metálico conformado por ajustados pantalones y botas militares negras; además de una chaqueta de cuello Mao, ceñida con el cinturón reglamentario, abrochada al costado izquierdo con brillantes botones plateados y delineado su contorno por una gruesa línea negra. En la parte derecha del pecho se distinguía un único adorno, bordado en granate se encontraba un estandarte con las letras B.E.L.A.C. En la pierna izquierda, en una funda que parecía formar parte del pantalón, ambos hombres llevaban el revolver reglamentario. Como último complemento a su uniforme, llevaban una gorra que escondía, de la vista de todos, sus ojos. Uno de ellos, el más joven, llevaba además unas gafas de sol de cristales rojos.

-son de la Brigada Estratégica y Logística Anti-Criminal-interrumpió un agente más experimentado- puede que halláis oído, a los agentes más veteranos, hablar de ellos. Sólo se encargan de los casos más difíciles, a nosotros nos dejan las incidencias menos relevantes y más comunes: hurtos menores, vigilancia del toque de queda, altercados entre así-

-por supuesto que hemos oído hablar de ellos, son los que se encargan de los verdaderos casos y no nimiedades como nosotros. Ellos si que saben lo que es la acción-se admiró uno de los jóvenes.

-no deberías admirarles de esa forma-respondió el otro joven- si no fuese por ellos, nosotros no encargaríamos de esos casos y no quedaríamos a la altura del betún. Nosotros somos la policía y no ellos-

-¿quieres decir que no te interesa entrar en esa brigada?! ¿estás loco?!-

-claro que no quiero formar parte de esos ladrones de trabajo. Además, ¿qué les hace tan especiales?-

-no deberías hablar así de ellos chico-le reprendió el veterano agente-y tú tampoco deberías decir esas tonterías-añadió al ver la sonrisa triunfante del otro chico- en ese cuerpo entran los mejores policías, si. Pero son los mejores por una razón, su mutación. La mayoría de ellos son mutantes, debemos tener en cuenta que sin ellos, seguramente, nunca se habrían resuelto casos tan difíciles como este. Gracias a su mutación pueden alargar el brazo de la ley y eso es estupendo, pero nunca olvidéis una cosa: no hay ser más despreciable que un mutante-

-por supuesto que no señor. Sabiendo eso, no puedo sino despreciarles más aún-

-no olvides que no todos son mutantes, algunos de ellos son humanos, verdaderos policías-continuó el más maduro de los policías.

-un verdadero policía no trabajaría con esa escoria, señor-

-no te equivoques. No trabajan con los mutantes, los mutantes trabajan para ellos-

-aún así....-

-te entiendo chico; pero mientras nos sean útiles, debemos seguir utilizándoles. ¿Y tú? ¿Ya no dices nada chico?-inquirió al otro joven agente.

-no señor. Sólo creo que deberíamos volver al trabajo, antes de que el sargento nos sancione- lo cierto era que el chico ya sabía que la B.E.L.A.C estaba formada por mutantes en su mayoría, pero eso no le importaba. Él sólo quería trabajar en una unidad donde se realizase un verdadero trabajo policial, quien fuese su compañero no era importante mientras fuese un buen agente de la ley. Incluso le parecía injusto que los altos cargos sólo pudiesen ser ocupados por humanos, mientras mutantes con mejores cualidades, debían jugarse la vida haciendo méritos que al final sólo eran adjudicados a sus jefes humanos. Pero esas ideas, debía guardarlas para si mismo si no quería ser acusado de amante de los mutantes. En la sociedad actual, eso era incluso peor que ser un mutante.

-ahí lo tienen- indicó el sargento al llegar ante la vitrina- no hemos encontrado huellas, pelos o piel, nada que pueda identificar al ladrón-

-¿y las cámaras de seguridad?-

-nada, agente....-

-Logan- completó con rotundidad

-Hemos revisado las cintas agente Logan, pero no aparece en ninguna grabación-

-¿han comprobado que no han sido manipuladas?-habló por primera vez el más joven de los agentes especiales-disculpe, soy el agente Summers-se presentó con mayor cortesía que su compañero.

-tampoco fueron manipuladas-

-lo que indica que conocía donde estaban las cámaras y por eso pudo evitar que le grabasen-especuló el agente Logan-¿qué había en la vitrina?-preguntó acercándose a esta.

-una gema egipcia de gran valor histórico-

-¿los guardas de seguridad no escucharon nada?-siguió interrogando Summers, mientras su compañero inspeccionaba la vitrina allanada.

-no agente Summers. Al término de su ronda, el guarda Smith, asegura haber realizado una leve inspección de la sala sin ningún incidente. Sólo, cuando regresaba a la sala de vigilancia, se percató del crimen-

-chico, ven aquí- ordenó el agente Logan-mira esto-indicó pasando un enguantado dedo por el corte hecho por el ladrón-fue un corte limpio. Pero no sólo eso, hay un olor extraño en el ambiente, es débil pero muy distintivo-

-¿sabes que es?-

-me resulta familiar, sin embargo....-

-¿y qué es esto sargento?- preguntó el joven de gafas granates, refiriéndose a los restos de un extraño polvo, a pocos metros de la vitrina

-es la única pista que tenemos. El laboratorio lo está analizando en estos momentos. En un par de horas tendremos los resultados-

El chico se agachó junto a la prueba y, quitándose el guante derecho, dejo que algunos polvos se pegasen a la yema de su dedo índice, para examinarlos más de cerca-magneso-

-¿disculpe agente Summers?-

-es magneso-

-¿cómo puede saberlo?-

-soy amante de la escalada. Los escaladores, al igual que otros deportistas, impregnan sus manos con magneso para evitar resbalar con el sudor de éstas-

-entonces ese ladrón no es tan listo como parece, fue descuidado y se le cayó magneso al suelo. Puede que haya dejado más pistas entonces-aventuró esperanzado el sargento de policía.

-puede que si; pero es extraño que un ladrón tan cuidadoso cometiese ese fallo. A no ser que...¿la vitrina estaba protegida por lásers sensibles al movimiento?-preguntó al agente Summers

-si, pero no veo que relevancia pueda tener eso-

-muy listo-sonrió el joven agente-seguramente sospechó y utilizó el magneso para comprobar si había esta clase de lásers-

-lo cual explica, ese olor- comentó el agente Logan incorporándose a la conversación- es un compuesto especial, utilizado para hacer visibles ese tipos de lásers durante unos minutos-

-y el magneso también confirma nuestras sospechas sobre el ventanal que encontraron abierto-

-agente Summers, ¿insinúa que el ladrón entró por esa ventana? Eso es imposible desde esa altura, tuvo que entrar por otro lado, nadie podría entrar por ahí. Seguramente contaba con un cómplice que operaba desde esa ventana. A menos que se trate de un mutante-

-no esté tan seguro sargento. No sería imposible para un experto escalador. Alguien ágil y bien entrenado, podría descender por ahí sin demasiada dificultad-continuó asegurando el agente Summers

-esto es todo lo que necesitábamos. Vámonos chico-

-No les molestaremos por más tiempo. Gracias por su ayuda sargento-se despidió cortésmente el joven, antes de ir tras su compañero.

-¿has conseguido su rastro ahí dentro?- preguntó el agente Summers a su compañero, mientras salían por la puerta principal del museo

-demasiados policías en la sala. Aún asi, el producto que uso para los lásers, habría tapado también su rastro. Seguramente le añadió algo para ello, para prevenir si la policía usaba perros-

-asi que es un ladrón muy hábil, entrenado e inteligente. Estupendo!-ironizó

-más bien un ladrón de los de la vieja usanza, chico. Un ladrón de guante blanco-

Danielle Moonstar, una joven mujer que rondaba los 23 años, resopló con frustración mientras cambiaba rápidamente los canales de la televisión. La casa se sentía demasiado tranquila. Pasó una mano por sus largos cabellos negros.

Después de fregar todos los cacharros de la comida y recoger la cocina, decidió aprovechar la inusual quietud de la casa. Pero ahora ya se había cansado de tanto silencio y para variar, en la televisión no había un solo canal decente.

Finalmente, se detuvo en un canal local donde estaban emitiendo las noticias del día.

"**la policía asegura que el atraco perpetrado al museo de la ciudad durante la pasada noche, no es más que un hecho aislado que no ha de perturbar a la comunidad. _La comisaría de Bayville se encargará, por todos los medios posibles, de resolver satisfactoriamente el delito infringido a la comunidad, capturando al autor de éste- _aseguraba, hace escasos minutos, ante la prensa el jefe de policía"**

La atención de la mujer se vio interrumpida por la aparición en la cocina de su amiga.

-vaya! Si es la bella durmiente-

-buenos días a ti también, Danny-respondió frotando sus ojos con pereza.

-decir buenas tardes sería más correcto-

-¿tan tarde es?- su amiga solamente asintió- no creía haber dormido tanto-

-pues, cualquiera diría lo contrario- apuntó refiriéndose a su atuendo. La aludida observó su arrugado pijama, compuesto tan sólo por una camisa blanca de manga larga, que parecía ser dos tallas grande y alcanzaba hasta sus muslos escasamente-vamos, tampoco puedo tener un aspecto tan horrible-se quejó rascándose levemente la cabeza-¿cierto?-supo cuan equivocada estaba al tratar de pasar la mano entre sus alborotados cabellos castaños.

Su amiga rió por lo bajo ante la expresión que se formó en su rostro-tal vez tengas razón-antes de que ésta pudiese jactarse, añadió con una expresiva mirada de reproche en sus somnolientos ojos- por esta vez-

-siempre tienes que decir la última palabra, no?-

"**Al parecer, la policía se enfrenta a un ladrón de guante blanco, que entró en el museo de la misma forma que salió de él, sin ser visto. De momento, no hay un sospechoso claro, pero fuentes cercanas a la jefatura, aseguran que no se descarta ninguna posibilidad y que la resolución del crimen solamente es cuestión de poco tiempo"**

-¿hay café?-

-si-respondió Danielle manteniendo la vista fija en la pantalla de televisión.

-estupendo- agradeció dirigiéndose, taza en mano, hacia la jarra de café, para encontrarse con esta vacía- dijiste que había café-

-y lo hay Kit-respondió alzando su mano y agitando con suavidad la taza que en ella sostenía- sólo que está en mi taza-

-eres cruel. Sabes que necesito café por las mañanas-

-pero es por la tarde cielo-

-sabes a que me refiero-exigió frunciendo levemente el ceño-¿y se puede saber porqué te has bebido todo el café? Apenas tomas café, sólo te atiborras de él cuando...-se quedó estática mirando las imágenes a las que tanta atención prestaba su amiga-estás...cabreada- terminó torpemente.

-exacto! Ahora, ¿podrías decirme cual podría ser el motivo de mi enfado?-ironizó

-¿volví a coger tu ropa sin permiso?-respondió poniendo la expresión más inocente que pudo. La otra joven le dedicó una mirada de reproche- o tal vez no-sonrió.

"**Lo único seguro es que el ladrón anuló los dispositivos de seguridad"-comentaba la voz de la reportera a la par que se mostraban en antena las imágenes de unos de los ventanales del techo del museo abierto-"y se conjetura que pudo utilizar el ventanal que ven en pantalla, para entrar y salir de edificio en una arriesgada jugada, debido a la gran altura"**

-ups!-

-¿Qué quiere decir ese _ups!_?-

-¿Qué se me olvidó cerrar la ventana y volver a conectar el sistema?-

-¿cómo pudiste olvidar algo tan importante?!-

-tenía prisa-

"**sin embargo, la pregunta que esta reportera se hace es ¿cómo consiguió el ladrón burlar la estricta vigilancia de la policía? ¿Acaso este incidente no tiene la menor relevancia o los ciudadanos de Bayville ya no podrán dormir tranquilos ante el falible trabajo de la brigada nocturna? La respuesta a estas preguntas reside ahora en la eficacia de las fuerzas de la ley. Desde el ayuntamiento de la ciudad, les ha hablado Margaret..."**

-¿podéis bajar la voz? Trato de estudiar!-se quejó un jovencito, con el mando a distancia en la mano- y no es fácil con una televisión y dos personas gritando en la habitación de al lado. Se supone que vosotras sois las adultas aquí, sabéis?-

-ya bueno, te diré un secreto: los adultos también podemos perder los estribos-contestó Danielle.

-¿qué ha sucedido?-preguntó extrañado por la agria respuesta de la mujer.

-Kit metió la pata anoche-

-hey! Yo no metí la pata, es sólo que las cosas no salieron como estaban planeadas. Yo no tengo la culpa de que los guardas tardasen en hacer la ronda-

-si, bueno. Por culpa de ese 'inesperado cambio de planes', tendremos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen antes de tratar de vender la gema. Por cierto ¿dónde está?-

-la he dejado en la caja fuerte de tu habitación, como de costumbre. Pero creía que ya teníamos comprador-

-no creo que nuestro cliente quiera comprar una gema que está siendo buscada por toda la comisaría de policía. Iré a ver en que estado está la gema-

-siempre podrías convencerle con tus grandes dotes 'persuasorias'-respondió antes de que la otra mujer saliese de la cocina.

-¿asi que anoche la fastidiaste?-preguntó el chico sirviéndose un vaso de leche fría.

-¿tu no estabas estudiando? Danny ya ha terminado de gritarme, ya puedes volver a lo tuyo-

-con tanto grito he perdido la concentración, será mejor que haga un descanso o quizás lo deje por hoy-

-después de tu último examen, no creo que puedas permitirte esos lujos Evan-

-tampoco me fue tan mal. Además, no entiendo porque debo seguir estudiando si no voy al instituto-

-no puedes ir al instituto porque aún no tienes controlada tu mutación y podrían descubrirte. Pero tampoco puedes abandonar los estudios, así que tendrás que seguir estudiando en casa y sacándote el titulo a distancia-

-pero es muy aburrido-se quejó

-te recuerdo que continuar con tus estudios fue la única condición que te impuse para poder quedarte con nosotras. Y tú la aceptaste. Si te arrepientes, siempre puedes irte-

-¿no podría descansar por hoy? Mañana seguiré estudiando-

-reconozco que leer tantos cómics y revistas de skate debe ser muy cansado-

-¿cómo lo has sabido?!- se sorprendió el chico

-no lo sabía, sólo adivinaba. Pero gracias por confirmar mis sospechas-el chico frunció el ceño-eso es hacer trampa-se quejó éste.

-ya bueno, denúnciame. Pero antes termínate la leche y vete a estudiar- ordenó con el tono autoritario de una madre

-está bien, pero antes haré algo mejor que denunciarte, chivarme-

-¿qué quieres decir?-

-Menudo día el que tuviste ayer Kit-comentó en tono casual, pero alzando la voz lo suficiente como para que Danielle le escuchase- no sólo se torció el robo de la gema, sino que además cogiste prestada la blusa favorita de Danny y se la estropeaste- los ojos de Katherine se abrieron de par en par al verse delatada ante algo de lo que creía haberse librado.

-Kitty!!!!- se oyó un grito desde la habitación contigua- ¿estropeaste mi blusa favorita?!!!-

-esta me la pagarás niñato-murmuró con rabia

-si sales viva de ella, claro-respondió burlón

-Kitty!!!-

-lo siento Danny, no te oigo!. Iba a meterme en la ducha y no puedo oírte con el ruido del agua!-gritó corriendo a esconderse en el baño hasta que se pasase el enfado de su amiga, si era necesario durante horas.

Continuará

_Notas: Bueno este ha sido el segundo capitulo, espero que haya gustado. Como podeis ver, la acción de esta historia transcurre en un mundo distinto al de evolution y que he cambiado algo el carácter de los personajes, pero era necesario para que encajen en este nevo mundo, lamento si a alguien le desagrada. En el próximo capitulo habrá más personajes y un poco más de acción, prometido. _

_Y por favor, dejad vuestros reviews. Gracias._


	3. La noche es joven

Bueno, después de muchos meses sin actualizar ningún fic, aquí está al fin una actualización. Espero que disculpéis mi tardanza, pero han estado aquí las navidades y hay compromisos familiares a los que atender, además mis exámenes ya han empezado y me temo que me van a retrasar en las otras actualizaciones un tiempecillo, pero en cuanto acabe mis exámenes prometo ponerme manos a la obra y actualizar como una loca.

**RinaoLeBeau: **me alegra que te esté gustando el fic(gracias por tus ánimos), parece que esta historia comienza a ganarse algún lector y eso me alegra mucho A mi también me gusta la pareja Remy y Rouge, pero en cuanto a tu petición de incluirlos, no puedo prometer nada. Verás, la historia aún no está definida en mi cabeza, en realidad iba a abarcar cuatro o cinco capítulos, pero mi cabeza siempre está trabajando y se me fueron ocurriendo varias ideas que cambiaban por completo la evolución de la historia y su longitud. Con lo que no te puedo decir aún si va a haber un Remy&Rouge aún, algunas ideas están en mi cabeza y creo que sé con la que quedarme, pero no te puedo decir nada porque principalmente te estaría desvelando cosas y no quisiera estropearte la intriga de la historia. Espero que aún así sigas leyendo este fic, quien sabe puede que tus deseos de ver a Rouge y Remy se vean cumplidos ;-)

**Rubymoon-Faith**Aqui tienes la fin el nuevo capitulo, como verás este es mucho más largo que los otros y pasan varias cosas, ya empieza a desvelarse un poco la trama, pero aún quedan muuuuuuuchas sorpresas, espero que siguas leyendo este fic y las desveles. ¿Te gustaron los agentes especiales Summers y Logan? Espero que te gusten los nuevos agentes especiales, ya me contarás que opinas de este equipo de agentes de la ley. Y muchas gracias por tus ánimos.

**Black Moon: **es estupendo que te guste este fic, de verdad que me alegra. Como ves yo también soy una enamorada de los X-men, y Logan también es uno de mis personajes favoritos, es un personaje muy carismático. Espero que te guste como trato su personaje y las situaciones en la que se meterá. Espero que sigas dando una oportunidad a este fic, gracias

Y por supuesto, gracias por leer este fic. Espero que disfrutéis de este tercer capitulo, que si bien he tardado en escribirlo es bien largo para compensar. Buena lectura

_**La noche es joven**_

Los huecos pasos resonaron con fuerza en el ancho pasillo de grises paredes. Un hombre alto, que a pesar de su gabardina se adivinaba de complexión fuerte, se detuvo al final del corredor, ante una enorme puerta metálica. Con rapidez, tecleó un número en la pantalla digital incrustada en la pared. "_Código correcto. Por favor, prepárese para el reconocimiento ocular_" anunció una voz electrónica. Tras dichas palabras, se abrió una compuerta en la pared, justo encima de la pantalla digital usada segundos antes, descubriendo una nueva pantalla, algo más grande que su antecesora.

El reflejo de un hombre cano, de expresión cansada, pero atractivo a pesar de ello, se vio distorsionada al dar comienzo el programa de reconocimiento. Automáticamente, movido por la costumbre, acercó su rostro a la pantalla, manteniendo abierto su único ojo mientras era escaneado. _"Bienvenido comandante Nicholas Fury. Su equipo se encuentra ya en la sala esperándole. Que tenga un buen día señor"_ Ambas pantallas volvieron al anonimato infringido por las metálicas compuertas que siempre las guardaban. Tras haberse cerrado éstas, las puertas que estaban frente al hombre, se abrieron para mostrar una panorámica de una pequeña sala de reuniones.

-Bueno días a todos-saludó con sobriedad a los cuatro asistentes, antes de tomar asiento en la cabecera de la mesa rectangular, situada en el centro de la pequeña habitación-nuestro equipo de inteligencia ha analizado el informe, presentado por Summers y Logan, del robo a un museo, perpetrado escasos días atrás. Todo confirma nuestras sospechas preliminares; es el mismo patrón seguido en los robos en Nueva Yersey, Texas, Los Ángeles y varios más cometidos a lo largo del país durante los últimos 3 años. Ante los intentos fallidos de otras secciones, el alto mando ha traspasado el caso a este escuadrón. Debemos detener a nuestro ladrón fantasma lo antes posible-

-señor, con el debido respeto. ¿Nos está diciendo que este ladrón lleva en activo 3 años y la policía no ha sido capaz de atraparlo?-preguntó Scott Summers

-No agente Summers. Estoy diciendo que no sólo ha estado burlando a la policía, sino también de las secciones 4,7 y 8 de B.E.L.A.C-

-en todo caso-alegó Logan-no veo porque B.E.L.A.C ha de encargarse de ello. Todo indica que el sujeto es humano y no mutante, por lo que no es nuestra competencia-

-no, no es de nuestra competencia. Pero no estamos seguros de que sea humano y la policía ha demostrado ser demasiado incompetente como para ocuparse del caso. Sumando el hecho de que tres de nuestras secciones han fracasado en sus intentos, no hace más que dañar nuestra reputación. No podemos permitir que ese ladronzuelo se burle de nosotros, la sección 13, como uno de los mejores operativos de B.E.L.A.C, debemos zanjar este humillante caso-

-¿disponemos de un perfil?-habló por primera vez Lance Alvers

Como respuesta, el comandante Fury, apretó un botón y el informe apareció en cada una de las pantallas situada frente a los presentes-no es mucho, pero es lo poco de lo que disponemos. Dados los largos lapsos de tiempos producidos durante algunos de los robos, nuestros expertos en inteligencia han formulado la hipótesis de que el ladrón no sólo opera en nuestro país. Para confirmarlo, ahora mismo estamos cotejando nuestros datos con nuestras bases situadas en Europa y Asia. Por lo demás, como pueden ver no se ha podido elaborar un perfil psicológico del sujeto concluyente. Tan sólo tenemos una lista de los robos que ha cometido y probablemente no tengamos constancia de muchos otros-

-¿cuáles son las ordenes, señor?- preguntó Summers

-no tenemos pista alguna del paradero de nuestro fantasma, hasta que no se produzca otro robo no podremos localizarlo. Por ahora, se trasladarán a Bayville, la ciudad donde cometió su último robo, y reunirán toda la información posible, acerca de su identidad y cual será su próximo objetivo-

-puede que yo tenga una idea acerca de donde comenzar a buscar esa información-comentó la incorregible Tabitha Smith, sentada en su sillón en manera casual, contrastando con la rectitud en la pose de sus compañeros.

-¿y bien, agente Smith?-inquirió Fury

-hay un pub en Bayville al que he ido un par de veces. Es un local clandestino, alcohol, drogas,….ya sabe, el tipo de sitio que frecuenta la joven 'flor y nata de la sociedad', tanto humanos como mutantes. Yo empezaría a buscar por ahí-

-no tenemos nada mejor, así que su propuesta queda aceptada. Y dado que conoce el lugar, será usted quien vaya, pero no sola-

-me niego a que sea Logan quien me acompañe, tengo una reputación que cuidar-protestó

-tranquila rubiales-contestó el aludido-no pienso ir a un pub lleno de chiquillos; ya tengo que aguantar a suficientes a diario-

-señor, me gustaría presentarme voluntario-

-como no-murmuró sarcástico el agente Alvers

-no esperaba menos de usted Summers. Sin embargo, creo que Alvers será una mejor elección-ante la mención de su nombre, una expresión de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro del agente-Su perfil es el más apropiado para esta ocasión e intuyo que sabrá mezclarse mejor en el ambiente-

-pero señor!-comenzó a protestar Alvers.

-no era una sugerencia Alvers-

-si señor-respondió con rectitud a su superior. Odiaba esa clase de misiones, a él lo que realmente le gustaba era la acción y no esas estúpidas pesquisas a lo detective privado de novela barata.

-Sección 13, prepárense. En dos horas un avión privado les llevará hasta las afueras de Bayville, donde habrá dispuesto para ustedes dos coches civiles. La reunión ha finalizado-

Atendiendo a las órdenes recibidas, el equipo al completo se levantó en silencio para abandonar la sala.

-anímate Lance-le dijo Tabhita dando una palmadita en su espalda-vas a tener el honor de salir de marcha con la fantástica Tabhita Smith. Chico, vas a descubrir lo que es la diversión. Yuju!!-gritó alzando un puño con júbilo.

El agente Alvers se quedó quieto ante la puerta, viéndola marchar por el pasillo-estupendo!-contestó con ironía. Miró al comandante Fury, la única persona que quedaba en la sala de reuniones-si. Estupendo-le murmuró malhumorado.

-vamos chico, no puede ser tan malo-le contestó tratando de reprimir una sonrisa que rara vez esbozaba

-ya-respondió antes de irse. Sabía que la situación divertía a su superior y eso no hizo más que acrecentar su malhumor.

* * *

-toma-ofreció tendiéndole un botellín de agua en una mano y dos pequeñas pastillas blancas en la otra, cuando se sentó junto a ella-será mejor que te las tomes ya- 

-no las necesito-rechazó altivo tratando de acomodarse en su asiento

-pero yo si necesito que te las tomes, porque soy yo la que a ir sentada a tu lado durante todo el vuelo-

"_Vamos a despegar. Abróchense los cinturones de seguridad señores"_

Molesto, Lance, tomó ambas pastillas de la mano de Tabhita y las introdujo en su boca, ayudándose de un trago de agua para hacerlas pasar por su seca garganta-¿contenta?-la vio sonreír satisfecha. Descargó toda su rabia en el cinturón de seguridad, tirando fuertemente de él al estirarlo para brocharlo.

Ya en el aire, la voz del piloto resonó en el pequeño avión indicando a los tripulantes que podían quitarse los cinturones de seguridad.

-¿cómo se llama?-preguntó de manera casual, pero manteniendo un tono de voz bajo

-¿quién, Lance?-contestó observando distraída el anaranjado cielo a través de su ventanilla.

-tu ligue de ese pub-

-no se de que me hablas-

-_"Hay un pub en Bayville al que he ido un par de veces"_-la imitó-Vamos, Tabs. ¿A quién pretendes engañar?-

-John-

-cuando lleguemos al pub, tú solo indícame quien es y yo tendré unas 'palabritas' con él. No quiero que nos relacionen-

-¿no quieres estropear tu imagen, eh?-

-por supuesto que no-confirmó-Además no quiero que te metas en problemas estando en una misión conmigo, macharías mi expediente. Y para buscarte problemas te bastas tu sola, sin necesidad de mezclarlos con el trabajo-

-tú preocupación por mi bienestar es abrumadora querido colega-contestó simulándose ofendida.

-tonta-murmuró a través de una media sonrisa.

A pesar de sus palabras, ella sabía que su compañero se preocupaba realmente por ella; en realidad, él se preocupaba por cada uno de sus compañeros en el más estricto sentido paternal con los dos jóvenes, que eran algo menores que él. Sabía que Lance no quería que nadie la relacionase ni con B.E.L.A.C ni con la policía, poniéndola así en peligro. Él siempre cuidaba de ella, de todos. Y en esta ocasión le agradecía que la encubriese con John, ese chico le gustaba de verdad-¿cómo está tu estómago?-

-todo controlado-contestó orgulloso-gracias-añadió en un susurro. Como respuesta, ella puso cariñosamente su pequeña mano sobre la mano con la que se aferraba al reposabrazos. Apoyó la cabeza en su asiento, y cerrando los ojos, se acomodó. Aún quedaban unas horas de viaje, las aprovecharía para dormir.

* * *

-¿no puedes caminar un poco más rápido?- 

-¿quieres tranquilizarte, Kit? _Sky_ seguirá en el mismo sitio de siempre, aunque lleguemos cinco minutos más tarde-

-hace mucho que no voy por allí, tengo ganas de divertirme esta noche en mi pub favorito-

-definitivamente eso es lo que parece-apuntó refiriéndose a su atuendo, compuesto por un vestido lila que llegaba hasta poco por debajo de la rodilla, de finos tirantes y escote recto pero sin dejar de ser generoso. Unos sencillos zapatos marfil, de tacón alto y estrecho, cuyo mayor lujo era la correa que se aferraba a sus tobillos con delicadeza y firmeza. Como abrigo, llevaba una cazadora crema de cuero con la cremallera abrochada hasta la mitad, dejando al descubierto una hermosa cadena de plata con un pequeño brillante lila como colgante. Su larga melena, que llegaba hasta la mitad de su espalda, iba suelta, balanceándose suavemente ante su caminar. Como toque final, un sencillo maquillaje coronaba su hermosura esa noche.

-¿qué puedo decir? Sería un pecado no lucir un cuerpo como el mío- contestó burlona, apartando coquetamente sus cabellos de la cara-puede que sea un poco exagerado desde tu punto de vista, pero tu te quedas en el otro extremo, cielo-

El atuendo de Danielle, era bastante opuesto al de su amiga, pero no dejaba de irradiar tanta belleza como ella. La sencillez y elegancia se mezclaban en ella de manera armoniosa, vistiendo de negro para complementar a la perfección con estilismo y sobriedad. Llevaba una falda negra que le llegaba hasta los tobillos, con una larga abertura en la parte posterior, que alcanzaba hasta sus rodillas, mientras unos zapatos, también negros, de bajo pero estrecho tacón y de puntera en pico, casaba perfectamente con su atuendo. Conjuntando falda y zapatos, una entallada chaqueta negra, con dos hileras de botones y sólo la interior abrochada, se adaptaba a su esbelta figura. Por encima de la solapas de la chaqueta, asomaban otras dos de blanco puro, pertenecientes a la camisa que se entallaba estrechamente a su torso bajo la chaqueta, dejando su espalda descubierta, abrochando tras su cuello, en contacto con el suave foro de la chaqueta. Finalmente, un sencillo y discreto recogido

-sea como sea, antes de pensar en divertirte, deberías concentrarte en los negocios. Te recuerdo que estamos aquí para entregar la gema-

-pero después tocará divertirse Danny-apuntó- Y yo pienso hacerlo-añadió al detenerse ambas mujeres frente a un enorme portón.

-a veces pienso que nunca madurarás-

-es que eso no entra en mis planes-contestó sacándole la lengua antes de golpear el enorme portón de lo que parecía una fábrica abandonada entre las oscuras callejuelas del centro de la ciudad.

La puerta se abrió pesadamente, para mostrar a un corpulento hombre vestido con un traje oscuro y camiseta ajustada del mismo color.

-hola Mike-

-Kate! Hacía mucho que no venías-

-¿me has echado de menos, gradullón?-

-siempre. Esto está muerto sin ti-aduló dejándola pasar.

-entonces habrá que animar el ambiente. Es una suerte que hoy me haya traído refuerzos-contestó refiriéndose a su amiga.

-buenas noches Mike-saludó la aludida

-¿Danny, tú también?! Esto es todo un acontecimiento-

-vamos Danny-apresuró su jovial amiga, arrastrándola de la muñeca-La pista de baile me llama-

-hasta luego Mike-se despidió como pudo

-te guardaré un baile Mikie!!-gritó Kate, despidiéndose con la mano, antes de abrir la puerta que delimitaba el pequeño hall del verdadero al pub.

-más te vale-contestó, alzando la voz por encima de la música, risueño ante la siempre desbordante alegría de la mujer.

-Había olvidado lo ruidoso que es este sitio-se quejó Danielle, algo aturdida por la estridente música y la parpadeantes luces de colores.

-te estás convirtiendo en una amargada; antes te encantaba-

-_antes_-reiteró-Ya no soy una cría, tengo cosas más importantes en las que concentrar mi tiempo libre-

-te recuerdo que fuiste tú la que escogió el sitio, Danny-

-sólo porque es un lugar público donde podemos desenvolvernos con facilidad-

-aún es temprano para la entrega; sentémonos en esa mesa. Iré a pedir algo de beber-

-está bien-

* * *

-Eh!Chris!-llamó al camarero, alzando la mano e inclinándose ligeramente sobre la barra

-hola Kate!¿Cómo te va?-

-no me puedo quejar-

-¿lo de siempre?-

-que sean dos-

-¿tan pronto y ya con compañía? O quizás, ¿has venido acompañada?-

-he venido con la mejor compañía-contestó señalando a su amiga Danielle.

-¿has conseguido traer a Danny?!¿cómo lo has hecho?-

-ya conoces mis dotes de persuasión-dijo guiñándole un ojo y con una pícara sonrisa en los labios.

-esto merece una bebida especial-contestó preparando dos copas-toma, yo invito-añadió, tendiéndole ambas copas.

-mmm creo que tendré que traer a Danny conmigo más a menudo-bromeó

-no abuses Kate-continuó la broma

-lo intentaré-contestó antes de tomar un sorbo de su vaso-esto es....¿lo es? ¿es lo que yo creo?-el camarero asintió con la cabeza-No puedo creer que te hayas acordado, Chris!!-

-es difícil olvidarse de una mezcla tan explosiva-

-pero hacía años que no tomaba esto, desde....-

-la última vez que viniste con Danny de marcha-completó.

-es increíble que aún lo recuerdes!-

-nunca podría olvidar el cóctel explosivo que me enseñaron a hacer mis dos clientas favoritas. Lo que si es increíble, es que aún estéis vivas después de haber bebido eso-

-ya nos conoces; somos dos chicas duras-rió

-la primera vez que me pedisteis esto, pensé que estabais locas-

-cierto,¿fue el día en que nos conocimos, verdad? Aún recuerdo la cara que pusiste-

-Si te soy sincero, entonces, creí que os quemaríais la garganta con el primer sorbo, pero os bebisteis la copa de un trago, como si nada! Ahora ya nada me sorprende de vosotras-

-no estés tan seguro. Aún nos quedan algunos ases en la manga. Volveremos a dejarte con la boca abierta cualquier día de estos, créeme-

-viniendo de ti, eso es más una promesa que una afirmación-

-puedes jurarlo-añadió coqueta-Danny me espera. Nos vemos luego,- se despidió cogiendo ambas copas-pienso tomar muchas de éstas esta noche-

-hasta luego Kate. Y saluda a Danny de mi parte-

-dalo por hecho-gritó por encima de la música mientras se alejaba.

Con habilidad, se mezcló entre la marea de gente que bailaba o charlaba, intentando no derramar las bebidas y saludando a los numerosos amigos que se encontraba en el camino, y es que cuando una es asidua a un lugar así, acaba conociendo a casi todo el mundo.

-has tardado mucho-

-yo también te he extrañado, cielo. Con los saludos de Chris-añadió tendiéndole su copa-Creo que aún está coladito por ti-

-es mono-contestó casual

-mmm el amor flota en el aire-

-no te pases Kit!-la aludida no pudo evitar reír ante el sonrojo de su amiga. Danny no tardó en imitarla y las dos comenzaron a reír alegremente.

-¿recuerdas esta mesa?-preguntó Kate

-¿cómo no?! Siempre nos sentábamos aquí a tomar unas copas mientras observábamos y seleccionábamos el ganado de la pista de baile-

-si, y después nos lanzábamos a la pista de baile, flirteando con los chicos guapos-

-fuimos la causa de la ruptura de unas pocas parejas-ante la expresión incrédula de su amiga, rectificó-de muchas parejas- ambas rieron

-nos adueñábamos de la pista de baile hasta el amanecer-

-éramos las últimas en irnos del pub-

-y la mayoría de las veces, muy bien acompañadas-tras unas pícaras carcajadas, Kate continuó-¿y recuerdas cómo siempre nos conseguías las copas gratis?-

-eso es sencillo cuando puedes proyectar imágenes en la mente de otra persona-

-pobres Chris y Ane. A veces los volvías locos! jajajaja-

-cierto, pasaban grandes apuros jajaja-

-a veces, añoro esos tiempos-comentó algo melancólica Kate.

-hablas como una vieja. No hace tanto tiempo-respondió, ignorando la añoranza en las palabras de su amiga.

-aún así, esos días parecen lejanos. ¿por qué ya no salimos así?-

-porque no podemos seguir viviendo tan alocadamente, Kit-

-¿por qué no?-

-pues, por que somos adultas. Tenemos 23 años, ya no podemos comportarnos como niñas de 18-

-yo quiero hacerlo; no quiero tener que preocuparme por nada. Quiero ser siempre una alocada niña de 18 años-

-la vida parece muy bonita a esa edad, pero no lo es Kit. La vida, ahí fuera, es dura, fría. Sobretodo para nosotros, los mutantes-

-tú lo has dicho, ahí fuera; pero no aquí dentro-

-¿y cuando no estés aquí? ¿Qué harás entonces?-

-mientras esté aquí no quiero pensar en lo que hay fuera, Danny. ¿No tenemos derecho a ello?¿A ser libres de preocupaciones por unas horas al menos?-

-no en el mundo real-

-entonces, vivamos en los sueños-su mirada se iluminó con el brillo de la esperanza propio de ojos pueriles.

-las cosas no funcionan así. En este mundo sólo sobreviven los astutos y los fuertes-ante el silencio de su amiga añadió-¿Qué hay de Evan? ¿No merece la pena por él?-

-todo merece la pena por ese crio. Por eso quiero que sea feliz, que pueda ser el chiquillo que es y disfrute de su vida como nosotras lo hicimos. Cuando llegue el momento, él también merecerá conocer la juventud que nosotras vivimos, y no es un tiempo lejano ese-

-¿en serio? Yo no recuerdo tanta felicidad como tú; al contrario, recuerdo tener que robar a los transeúntes para malvivir, midiendo nuestros impulsos ante el temor de ser descubiertas como mutantes y dormir con un ojo abierto previniendo los ataques de asesinos, ladrones y violadores con lo que nos veíamos obligadas compartir muchas veces el hogar: las sucias calles-

-pero nos divertíamos también, acabas de recordarlo conmigo. Al final las cosas mejoraron y tuvimos una casa, comida y ropa. Y lo mejor de todo, éramos jóvenes y libres-

-puede que Evan no tenga tanta suerte, como tuvimos nosotras, en nuestra misma situación. Nosotras éramos dos, cada una guardaba la espalda de la otra y aún así, algunas veces nos vimos en serios aprietos-

-pero todo salía bien-

-para nosotras sí, pero ¿y algunos de los que conocimos?¿O ya no recuerdas esas cosas? ¿Ya no recuerdas a Mary, aquella chica de nuestra edad? Ella también hacía las mismas locuras que nosotras y acabó muriendo de sobredosis. ¿Y Eddie? Lo mataron para robarle sus zapatos. Unos sucios zapatos!! O Jamie, Jenny y Christina, eran mutantes como nosotras, pero fueron descubiertos por la policía. Seguramente estuvieron experimentando con ellos hasta que ya no pudieron más; días, meses o quizás años de tortura y abusos por ser mutantes. Y hay más, muchos más. Algunos ni tan siquiera los recordamos, porque eran muchos, tantos amigos y conocidos, humanos y mutantes, que vivieron lo mismo que nosotras, pero sin tanta suerte-hizo una pequeña pausa para tratar de tranquilizarse-fui feliz, no lo puedo negar, así como no puedo mentir diciendo que no fue la época más dura de mi vida, sólo tú fuiste lo único que me animó a seguir adelante y que gracias a ti, pude conocer la felicidad entre tanta miseria. Pero no quiero eso para nadie, no lo deseo para Evan-

-mierda!! Todo es muy bonito Danny, son palabras tan sentimentales que me cuesta creer que han salido de tu boca casi tanto como que yo las haya escuchado. Fue duro, si. Pero, como tú has dicho, también fuiste feliz. Claro que no quiero que Evan tenga que repetir esas vivencias, yo sólo quiero que conozca lo que es vivir la vida, que aprenda, como nosotras lo hicimos, a saborear la libertad-giró la cabeza hacia su hombro, respiró profundamente y luego bajo la cabeza hasta su pecho. Tras unos segundos en esa postura, se reclinó lentamente sobre su asiento, mientras en un profundo suspiro levantaba la vista el cielo. Otros silenciosos segundos transcurrieron mientras observaba el techo de la discoteca con la vista desencajada-¿en qué momento pasó Danny?-formuló con un tono de melancolía que creía no poseer. La miró fijamente a los ojos-¿cuando dejaste ser tu misma? ¿En qué momento desapareció la Danielle Moonstar que conocí un día? Has cambiado-comentó con suavidad, posando una mano sobre la de su amiga-Te has camuflado de tal manera en esta sociedad que has acabado formando parte de ella; una más que camina sumisa entre los humanos que tanto nos odian. Sólo quiero enseñar a Evan lo que una vez tú me enseñaste: ha caminar mi senda, con la cabeza alta, haciendo oídos sordos del desprecio. No deseo para él nada más que sea él mismo-

-tal vez tengas tu parte de razón-respondió con la misma voz conciliadora que Kate-quizás me he dejado envolver por la oscuridad de este mundo; pero lo he hecho por Evan, por él y por ti. Hago lo que tengo que hacer para que todos sobrevivamos; y lo volvería a hacer si tuviese que elegir de nuevo, porque lo haría por vosotros-

-no es necesario que te sacrifiques de esa forma. Yo me encargaré de todo, no hará falta que te mezcles con los humanos; tomaré más encargos, los buscaré sola, como hacía cuando tu estudiabas, y trabajaré más; así podrás alejarte de todo esto que te está esclavizando. Déjame protegeros, yo cuidaré siempre de vosotros-

-eso ya lo haces, Kit. Tú siempre cuidas de nosotros-

-entonces....-

-dejaremos esta conversación para más tarde-la interrumpió-este no es el momento más adecuado-

Siguiendo el camino trazado por los ojos de su amiga, Kate se giró para ver entrar en el local a tres hombres bien vestidos-el trabajo nos reclama-comentó con un deje de amargura-le pedí a Chris que les indicase donde estamos-añadió al verlos hablar con el camarero.

-Kit...-

-lo sé, te dejaré a ti hablar. Me portaré bien, no te preocupes-sonrió tranquilizadoramente a su amiga, antes de poner en su angelical rostro, la fría expresión que solía reservar para los negocios. Se levantó de su asiento, para colocarse tras Danielle, adoptando a la perfección su papel de guardaespaldas.

* * *

-cada vez que vengo a este sitio, me gusta más-

-sí, es genial-contestó Lance Alvers con sumo sarcasmo

-vamos Lance, déjate llevar por el ambiente. Diviértete un poco-

-no estamos aquí para divertirnos-le recordó a su rubia acompañante

-no veo a John por ninguna parte; pero aún es temprano-comentó mirando su reloj de muñeca-no creo que venga hasta dentro de una hora-

-si es tan temprano,¿por qué no hemos venido más tarde?-interrogó desconfiado. La chica adoptó su expresión más angelical-a veces me sacas de quicio-

-podemos aprovechar el tiempo para bailar un poco-el chico tan sólo alzó una ceja-o beber algo-el hombre, ni siquiera varió su expresión.

-¿estás segura de que vendrá?-

-claro! John no se pierde una noche de juerga-

-está bien. Yo iré al piso superior y observaré desde allí. Tú mézclate entre la gente y haz lo que sea que hagas normalmente en un sitio como este. Cuando le veas hazme una señal y yo me encargaré de todo-

-oh, venga! ¿no irás a esconderte en una esquina y perderte toda la diversión, verdad? A veces eres tan estirado, que me recuerdas al buen chico de Scotty-

-no digas eso ni en broma-amenazó con voz neutra pero con una sonrisa en los labios.

-eso ha dolido,eh?-rió juguetona.

-puedes apostarlo-contestó uniéndose a la risa de su compañera-Sé divertirme mucho mejor que ese estirado, pero ahora estamos trabajando. Será mejor que nos separemos ya. Recuerda, que estaré observándote desde allí arriba, así que portare bien o tendré que darte unos azotes cuando lleguemos a casa-prometió burlón.

-Lance!-protestó dando un suave golpe en el brazo del aludido

-en serio, ten cuidado-pidió con seriedad en su rostro.

-no te preocupes tanto, se cuidarme muy bien, _papá_-

Ambos separaron sus caminos. Tabhita se dirigió a la pista de baile, en busca de diversión; Lance subió al segundo piso, donde la observaría en espera de su señal, mientras vigilaba la seguridad de su amiga y compañera.

* * *

-buenas noches señor Kramer-saludó cortésmente Danielle Moonstar-tome asiento, por favor-

-espero que no se moleste ante mi atrevimiento, pero he de decir que está muy hermosa esta noche-elogió sentándose en la silla que estaba frente a la mujer.

-jamás me molesta un halago, todo lo contrario. Pero no creo que esté aquí sólo para elogiarme-

-¿la tiene?-

-cobro por adelantado, señor Kramer-

-por supuesto- a un gesto suyo, uno de los hombres sacó un portátil y comenzó a teclear. Tras un par de minutos, mostró la pantalla del ordenador a la mujer-como ve, la transferencia ha sido realizada a la cuenta bancaria acordada-

-ha de disculpar mi desconfianza, pero en este mundo una no puede fiarse de nadie. ¿Kate?-la aludida tomó el maletín que descansaba a sus pies y saco de él otro ordenador portátil.

-no se preocupe, cada uno ha de velar por sus propios intereses-contestó Kramer

-todo correcto-anunció Kate tras teclear con destreza durante unos segundos-la cantidad estipulada ha sido transferida-

-he cumplido mi parte señorita Moonstar, creo que ahora es su turno-

La mujer, como respuesta, depositó sobre la mesa una pequeña caja. El hombre la tomó e inspeccionó su interior, mostrando una expresión de satisfacción en su maduro semblante-es magnífica-

-si está satisfecho, creo que nuestro encuentro puede darse por finalizado-

-sus honorarios son elevados señorita Moonstar, pero justificables ante su impecabilidad. Lamento tener que prescindir de su encantadora compañía, pero otros asuntos me reclaman-comentó poniéndose en pie-quizás en otra ocasión podamos volver a reunirnos, por placer en lugar de negocios-

-en otra ocasión pues-accedió con fingida sonrisa.

-le deseo una agradable velada. Buenas noches-

-buenas noches, señor Kramer-

Cuando hubieron abandonado el local, Kate abandonó su postura de guardaespaldas, tomando asiento en la silla vacía-es increíble! ¿Cómo conseguiste que pagase esa suma? Creí que exigiría una rebaja-

-lo cierto es que no he hecho nada. Yo también esperaba una negociación del precio ante el escándalo formado por el robo; pero ni siquiera lo mencionó-

-es extraño-

-no importa. Tenemos el dinero, si es tan estúpido de pagar tanto no es nuestro problema-

-tienes toda la razón. Y ahora, creo que toca divertirse-

-te lo mereces. Te veré mañana, yo me voy a casa-

-oh Danny!-se quejó-quédate un poco; tenemos que celebrar-

-lo siento Kit, estoy muy cansada y mañana he de madrugar-

-está bien-concedió derrotada-no me molestaré en una discusión que tengo perdida de antemano-

-celebremos otro día, ¿vale?-prometió derrotada por la desilusión de su amiga

-¿en serio?!!-

-si, pero me voy ya. Te veré mañana-

-¿te apetece que comamos juntas?-

-claro-

-entonces, iré a buscarte al trabajo en tu hora de comer-

-de acuerdo. Te esperaré mañana, procura no llegar tarde-

-eh! Yo nunca llego tarde!-protestó

-claro que no, sólo te quedarás dormida-contestó con ironía-buenas noches Kit-se despidió con un beso en ambas mejillas de su amiga-y procura no meterte en líos esta noche, al menos no en demasiados-

-no prometo nada-sonrió con picardía.

* * *

-ponme otra más Chris-

-¿estás segura? Ya llevas cuatro copas Kate-

-¿ahora te dedicas a llevar la cuenta de lo que bebo? Que tierno-flirteó con el camarero, acariciando suavemente su mejilla- Esto no es nada para mi, ya lo sabes-

-eso es cierto, he visto hombres el doble de grandes que tú, desmayarse tras beber tan sólo la mitad de copas de este brebaje-concedió tendiéndole lo pedido-¿celebras algo?-

-¿desde cuando necesito una excusa para correrme una buena juerga?-contestó tomando la copa. El camarero sonrió-no hay quien pueda contigo Kate-

-puedes jurarlo-afirmó con coquetería-me voy, la pista de baile me llama-

-diviértete-

* * *

Tras dos horas en aquel local, comenzaba a sospechar que el informador de Tabhita no aparecería esa noche. Y justo cuando planeaba indicar a su compañera que abortarían la misión hasta la noche siguiente, ésta le señaló un hombre pelirrojo que bailaba desenfrenadamente en el centro de la pista. Ante la promesa de algo de acción, sintió como las fuerzas volvían a su cuerpo, listo para lo que fuese.

* * *

La rubia agente encubierta de B.E.L.A.C, después de avisar a su compañero, comenzó a abrirse camino entre la multitud que bailaba animadamente en la zona de baile, cuando al fin pudo ver a John bailando con una mujer de largos cabellos castaños.

-hola Johnny!-saludó baliando e interponiéndose entre la pareja. Jamás lo admitiría, verlo con aquella atractiva mujer, había encendido una leve llama de celos.

-Tabs! Hacía mucho que no te veía! ¿Cómo has estado?-

-aburrida-

-no puedo permitir eso, habré de hacer algo para remediarlo-

-¿qué tienes pensado?-correspondió sus coqueterías

-disculpa-interrumpió la mujer que había estado bailando con John-no quisiera interrumpiros parejita, pero John y yo tenemos algo de lo que hablar-

-perdóname Tabhita. Estaré contigo en un segundo-la chica trató de disimular su expresión molesta mientras los veía marchar.

* * *

-no te entretendré mucho Romeo-

-vamos Kate, ¿no estarás celosa?-

-ni en tus mejores sueños Johnny-sonrió con satisfacción

-puedes estar segura de que estás en ellos, nena-

-como en los de muchos otros, cariño-

-ahora soy yo quien está celoso-respondió con una cómica expresión ofendida

-¿qué hay de los mío?-atajó con voz fría

-tengo casi todo el material, pero tardaré un par de días en reunir el resto y esas cosas van a ser muy caras-

-no te preocupes por el dinero, no será un problema-

-esas palabras son música para mis oídos-

-llámame cuando lo tengas todo-

-quizás podamos ir a cenar después de finalizar nuestros negocios-se insinuó

-Johnny....ambos sabemos que esas parafernalias son innecesarias conmigo. Con que me invites a desayunar bastará-

-eso suena muy bien-

-por supuesto; estamos hablando de mi-contestó antes de darle un beso en los labios-nos veremos en un par de días-se despidió-y puede que entonces acepte ese desayuno-

-puedes estar segura-contestó aún aturdido por el inesperado beso-esta chica es pura dinamita-se sonrió viéndola marchar

* * *

-ya vuelvo a ser todo tuyo, nena-

-estupendo-contestó Tabhita-porque empezaba a pensar en buscarme a otro-

-¿ah,si?-

-aunque no estoy segura de perdonarte el haberme dejado por otra chica-

-¿puedo hacer algo para ayudarte a decidir a mi favor?-

-una copa estaría bien para empezar-

-dalo por hecho-respondió antes de dirigirse a la barra

* * *

Al ver que Tabhita le había dado la oportunidad perfecta al enviar al hombre a la barra, no dudó en dirigirse también a ella.

-eh! Ten más cuidado imbécil!-

-lo siento-trató de disculparse rápidamente con la persona que había chocado, antes de perder su oportunidad con el amigo de Tabhita

-¿crees que con un simple 'lo siento' basta? Has derramado tu copa sobre mi idiota!-

-¿y que quieres entonces?!-respondió alterado, encarando a la molesta mujer. Por primera vez, se dignó en observar a la mujer con la que había tropezado. Era hermosa, de largos cabellos castaños y expresivos ojos azules, con un rostro angelical y un cuerpo que incitaba al pecado. Pero este no era momento para pensar en mujeres, y menos en aquella cuyo genio hacia palidecer por completo todo su atractivo físico.

-para empezar, una disculpa más sincera estaría mejor, ¿no crees?-respondió irónica ella.

-¿sucede algo Kate?-interrumpió Mike la disputa.

-este idiota me ha tirado la bebida y mírame!, estoy empapada-

-lo siento, ¿vale?! Ha sido un accidente. Te pagaré otra copa y estaremos en paz-dijo antes de dirigirse apresuradamente a la barra.

-será grosero! Ahora verá...-

-vamos Kate, déjalo pasar. ¿Por qué no vamos a bailar? Me debes una canción-

-sólo porque te prometí este baile y yo siempre cumplo mi palabra-concedió, recuperando el buen humor que solía caracterizarla.

* * *

Al llegar a la barra, se colocó junto a John, tratando de olvidar la irritación que le había producido aquella mujer, intentando concentrarse en su trabajo. Pero era difícil deshacerse de aquella exasperación, por lo que no pudo evitar murmurar molesto-maldita histérica-

-¿problemas con las mujeres?-preguntó casual John al desconocido de su derecha.

-una loca se ha puesto hecha una furia sólo porque tiré su copa accidentalmente. Y mírala ahora! Bailando como si no hubiese pasado nada. No hay quien las entienda-

-¿hablas de Kate?-preguntó viendo que se refería a la mujer que bailaba con Mike.

-no se como se llama, sólo sé que está chiflada y tengo que pagarle otra copa-

-esa mujer es toda una gata salvaje, créeme. Tienes suerte de haber salido ileso-bromeó-pero ese tipo de cosas siempre se le perdonan a una chica tan guapa, ¿verdad?-

-parece que la conoces bien-

-podría decirse que si. ¿Te interesa?-

-¿ella?! Ni hablar-

-no sabes lo que te pierdes amigo-aseguró acentuando el énfasis de sus palabras con un par de expresivas gesticulaciones.

-ni quiero-

-soy John-dijo tendiéndole la mano

-Mark-al menos aquella loca había servido para acercarse al amiguito de Tabhita.

-Chris! Ponme un Whisky y una cerveza. Y también una copa para Kate, para nuestro amigo Mark que ha tenido la mala fortuna de tirarle su bebida-

-enseguida-contestó el camarero

-y bien Mark, ¿qué te trae a este sitio? Veo que no han sido las mujeres, ¿tal vez negocios?-

-quizás-respondió con rotundidad.

-entonces has tenido suerte. Estás hablando con el hombre indicado-

-¿en serio?-preguntó con un deje de incredulidad en su voz.

-puedo conseguirte lo que quieras, tengo los mejores contactos-

-digamos que la próxima semana tengo un trabajo y necesito herramientas-

-entonces te diría que soy tu hombre. Todo lo que necesites, lo tengo-

-eso habría que verlo-

-un hombre directo; me gusta. Pero este no es sitio para hablar de negocios. Ven mañana por la tarde a esta dirección y hablaremos tranquilamente-

-puede que acepte esa charla-respondió tomando la tarjeta que le ofrecía.

-ahora, una hermosa mujer reclama toda mi atención. Nos veremos-dijo dando una amistosa palmadita en la espalda de Lance.

-no he dicho que vaya a ir-

-vendrás. Soy el mejor-aseguró antes de irse en busca de Tabhita.

-aqui tienes tu copa-dijo Chris tras la barra.

-quédate con el cambio-dijo tendiéndole un billete al camarero-hazme un favor, dale la copa a esa loca cuando la veas. No quiero volver a cruzarme con ella en mi vida-

-de acuerdo amigo-rió divertido, viendo marchar a otra 'victima' de Kate, aquella mujer, de una manera u otra, conseguía volver loco a cualquier hombre.

* * *

-¿ya se te ha pasado el malhumor?-

-si, pero si vuelvo a encontrarme con ese tipo....-

-¿lamentará el día en que se cruzó contigo?-

-no te rías de mi Mike-protestó sin poder evitar reír. Pero algo que vio al otro de la pista de baile, quebrantó por completo su renovada alegría-necesito ir al servicio, ¿por qué no vas a buscarme una copa mientras?-

-no tarde demasiado o pensaré que has ido a 'encargarte' de ese tipo-

-si me lo encuentro de nuevo, no prometo nada-bromeó

* * *

-¿quieres bailar guapo?-

-claro preciosa-contestó a la par que se giraba para mirar a la recién llegada que estaba a sus espaldas-soy todo tuy.....Kit!-exclamó el chico.

-está ocupado, búscate a otro-amenazó la chica que flirteaba con el aludido.

-no te ofendas, pero algo me dice que él me prefiere a mi, cielo-respondió Kate con altivez-¿no es así, Evan?-añadió con voz melosa.

-¿qué haces aquí?-

-creo que la pregunta adecuada es ¿qué hace _tú_ aquí?-

-yo....no es lo que parece. De veras!-

-¿ah no? ¿Por qué no te despides de tu amiguita y me explicas que es lo que sucede entonces?-

-perdona Erin, tengo que irme. Te verá mañana, ¿vale?-la chica pareció enfadada

-no hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. Vámonos-ordenó Kate, tirando del brazo del chico, tratando de evitar una pelea con Erin, la amiga de Evan.

* * *

-¿y bien?-preguntó la mujer de cabellos castaños, una vez que se encontraban en la intimidad de una esquina del local-estoy esperando esa estupenda excusa-

-verás...es que yo.....pues.....-balbuceó nervioso.

-me estás convenciendo con tanta elocuencia-ironizó-Al menos podrías haberte buscado una excusa, por patética que fuese-

-sólo quería divertirme un poco, ¿vale? ¿Es eso tan malo?!-estalló el chico.

-si cuando te escapas de casa para venir a un sitio como este! ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera venir aquí?!-

-no te pases Kate. Si mis ojos no me engañan, tú también estás aquí-

-la diferencia es que yo soy adulta y tú no-

-Joder! Ya estamos con la edad! Puede que sólo tenga quince años, pero soy lo suficiente maduro como para venir a un pub-

-eso, permíteme dudarlo -respondió agriamente- Aún eres muy joven para frecuentar sitios como este, en un par de años tendrás todo el derecho de venir aquí, hasta yo misma te traeré, pero ahora no es tu momento-trató de razonar la mujer.

-soy el único de mis amigos que no viene aquí. Quería saber que tiene de bueno este sitio-

-claro! Y si todos tus amigos se tiran por un puente, tú también lo harías, ¿no?- la mujer hizo una ligera mueca-¿Ves lo que has hecho? Haces que hable igual que una madre-respiró hondo para tranquilizarse-mira Evan, como todos los chicos de tu edad, tienes ganas de crecer y de verdad que entiendo que no quieras que te traten como a un niño...-

-entonces ¿por qué me reprendes?-la interrumpió.

-¿y si te hubiese pasado algo? Puede que no lo creas, pero Danny y yo nos preocupamos por ti-el chico bajó la vista algo avergonzado.

-lo sé-murmuró él.

-supongo que a veces somos demasiado estrictas-

-¿a veces?- ironizó Evan; lo que le valió una mirada de reproche de la mujer.

-este es un mundo muy duro para los mutantes, sólo queremos que estés a salvo. Aunque puede que tengas tu parte de razón-

-¿ah, si?!...quiero decir, claro que si-Kate no pudo evitar esbozar una ligera sonrisa.

-te diré lo que haremos. Ya tienes quince años, no eres un niño, así que algunas de las normas pueden haberse quedado algo obsoletas. Hablaré con Danny para ponerte nuevas reglas, pero a cambio tienes que prometerme que nunca más te escaparás de casa-

-lo prometo!-se apresuró a asegurar.

-hablo en serio Evan. Para mi, la confianza es algo muy importante. Si tú me permites confiar en ti, lo haré-

-te lo prometo-repitió con el tono de voz más solemne que poseía

-en cuanto a lo de hoy....olvidaremos este pequeño incidente. A tu edad yo era igual de rebelde que tú, así que supongo que seria hipócrita por mi parte, reprocharte mis mismos errores-

-¿no le dirás nada a Danny?-preguntó esperanzado a la vez que incrédulo.

-¿bromeas? Si se entera de esto, me echará la culpa de todo a mi; seguro que dirá que soy un mal ejemplo para ti-el chico rió.

-intuyo que te vas a callar esto más para evitarte una bronca de Danny que para evitármela a mi-

-es una forma de verlo-ambos rieron-venga, volvamos a casa-

* * *

-Chris ¿puedes darme mi bolso y chaqueta?-

-¿ya te vas?-inquirió dándole sus pertenencias.

-si, por una vez seré una buena chica y regresaré pronto a casa-

-¿quieres que le diga algo a Mike?-

-Mike! Me había olvidado de él! Pídele perdón de mi parte y dile que estaba cansada y me fui a casa-

-por cierto, le dí tu copa a él-

-¿mi copa?¿qué copa?-preguntó recordando en ese momento que le había pedido que fue a por una copa, como excusa para ir a buscar a Evan.

-si. Mike vino a pedirte una copa, pero un hombre, Mark creo que se llamaba, ya te la había pagado-

-¿Mark?-

-si, dijo que te la debía, que te había tirado la tuya-

-ah! Ese tipo-comentó con resentimiento-Al menos tuvo la decencia de pagarme la copa-murmuró para si misma-Dile a Mike que la copa es para él, como compensación por el plantón-

-dalo por hecho, Kate-

-oye ¿quién es Mark? ¿Y Mike? Eres muy popular con los hombre en este sitio-comentó Evan cuando hubieron salido del local.

-corrección, soy muy popular con los hombres. Y no es de extrañar-

-como sea. ¿Me vas a decir quienes son?-

-eso a ti no te importa niño-

-creí que dejarías de tratarme como a un niño-se quejó mirándola molesto.

-cierto-concedió-eso a ti no te importa _pequeño adolescente_-

-no tiene gracia-

-¿tú crees? A mi si me lo parece-comentó simulando desconcierto.

-Kit!-protestó

-esa ha sido una respuesta muy madura-continuó tomándoles el pelo al chico

-eres tan graciosa que me estás matando de risa-

-lo sé. Es una de mis muchas cualidades-

-parece que a la guardaespaldas le gustan los jovencitos-comentó un hombre saliendo al paso de la pareja.

-¿acaso tienes una oferta mejor?-respondió la mujer, poniendo a Evan tras de si, adoptando una posición defensiva, mientras varios hombres los rodeaban.

-¿dónde está la otra?-

-eres un chico con una mente muy sucia-reprendió Kate-¿no te basto yo sola?-

-¿dónde está la otra?-repitió comenzando a perder la calma.

-no te importa-respondió ella con frialdad.

-no me vas a poner las cosas fáciles,¿eh? No te preocupes, te haré hablar; así será más divertido. Me dirás donde está ella y el dinero, por las buenas o las malas-

-así que se trata de eso. Me pareció raro que ese tipo pagase tanto por la gema, pero ahora todo encaja. Evan-llamó al chico en un murmullo-yo me encargaré de esos cinco, tú encárgate del de traje marrón-

-puedo encargarme de más-

-sólo obedece-

-pero...-

-haz lo que te digo-ordenó con voz fría, girándose para mirarlo a los ojos-cuando te encargues de él, apártate a un lado. Esto va a ponerse feo-el chico sólo la miró desconcertado. Nunca había visto a la siempre alegre y alocada Kate, comportarse tan fría y duramente-Si te sucede algo, no sabré como explicárselo a Danny y no quiero aguantar sus gritos durante horas-sonrió cálidamente.

-de acuerdo-concedió Evan-me ocupo del de traje marrón, no te preocupes-acompañó su respuesta de una mirada llena de determinación.

-ese es mi chico-respondió llena de orgullo.

-supongo que ahora es cuando os damos una paliza, ¿no?-comentó Kate, retomando la atención a sus atacantes.

-eso me gustaría verlo-la desafió el que parecía el jefe de todos.

Al termino de sus palabras, Evan se dirigió hacia el hombre que le había asignado Kate, mientras ésta dio varios pasos hacia adelante, obligando a los demás atacantes a seguirla, alejándose del joven. Durante tensos segundos Kate varió su mirada de uno a otro de los cuatro hombres, desafiándolos abiertamente. La presión acabó derribando a uno de ellos, quien no pudo reprimirse por más tiempo y se lanzó contra ella.

Kate, quien esperaba ese momento, bloqueó con facilidad el ataque, tomándolo por un brazo y haciéndole chocar con dos de sus compañeros, cayendo el trío al suelo. Momento que la mujer aprovechó para despachar al cuarto hombre, dejándolo inconsciente. Rápidamente retomó su atención a los otros tres, viéndolos levantarse torpemente del suelo, tomó al que primero se había puesto en pie, empujándolo contra la pared, provocando que regresase al cuelo, esta vez inconsciente.

Tan sólo quedaban dos atacantes, acabaría pronto con aquel asunto. Se tomó unos segundos para observar como se las arreglaba Evan, y se sintió satisfecha al ver como el chico esquivaba un puñetazo con gran agilidad, agachándose rápidamente y aprovechando el movimiento para propinar una fuerte patada en el estómago de su contrincante, quien cayó al suelo, debatiéndose, en mitad de un intenso dolos, entre la consciencia y el mundo de los sueños.

Más tranquila ahora que su protegido estaba a salvo, se preparó para encarar a sus dos últimos atacantes. Uno de ellos sacó una navaja y el otro un puño americano. Primero atacó el de la navaja, ella esquivó el ataque con facilidad, pero viéndose obligada a apartarse de la trayectoria del puño del otro hombre, para volver a esquivar el arma blanca. Decidió que era hora de acabar con aquello. El hombre de la navaja se dirigió hacia ella, trazando una trayectoria recta hasta su estómago; pero en el segundo correcto, Kate tomó su muñeca firmemente y girando sobre si misma 270 grados, obligó a su atacante a variar el camino de la hoja, hiriendo involuntariamente a su compañero, quien trataba en vano de tomar por sorpresa a la mujer. El herido se desplomó en el suelo gimiendo por la herida de su brazo. Aprovechando el desconcierto, Kate golpeó con el codo en la nariz del hombre de la navaja, el crujido no se hizo esperar y el hombre soltó rápidamente su arma, para caer de rodillas sujetando su nariz rota.

-creo que tus hombres están algo indispuestos-comentó con sorna la mujer

-yo mismo me basto para encargarme de ti pequeña zorra-respondió lleno de ira. En escasos segundos, sacó una pistola de debajo de su chaqueta. Apuntó al entrecejo. BANG!

* * *

El eco del disparo se desplazó a gran velocidad por el aire, resonando su eco en las callejuelas cercanas. Un sonido que no pasó desapercibido para los entrenados oídos de un agente de la ley como Lance Alvers, que acostumbrado a tratar con armas reconoció inmediatamente la naturaleza del explosivo sonido.

Sin meditarlo un segundo, se lanzó a la carrera en busca del punto de origen del disparo. En esos momentos deseó no haber dado permiso a Tabhita por el resto de la noche, quien no había dudado en irse con John; pero viéndolo por el lado positivo, toda la diversión sería sólo para él.

"_al fin un poco de acción" _se dijo mientras una sonrisa satisfecha se dibujaba en sus labios en plena carrera.

* * *

-creo que has fallado-comentó la mujer de cabello castaños, acercándose lentamente a él.

BANG! BANG! Dos disparos más.

-deberías mejorar tu puntería-añadió ella.

-¿qué coño...?-se extrañó el hombre, inspeccionando su pistola.

Aprovechando su distracción, Kate, terminó por acortar la escasa distancia que los separaba. En un rápido movimiento, tomó al hombre por el brazo derecho, retorciéndolo al ponerse a su espalda y arrebatándole, de la mano derecha, la pistola. Con la mano libre, empuñó el arma robada y la apretó contra la sien del hombre-creo que esto es tuyo-

-no hay forma humana de sobrevivir a tres disparos. Eres una asquerosa mutante!-

Kate apretó el agarre sobre el brazo del hombre, arrancándole un pequeño grito de dolor y obligándole a arrodillarse.

-eres muy listo-ironizó ¿estás bien Evan?-

-si-

-bien. Ahora tú vas a contarme un par de cosas-exigió, dirigiéndose a su cautivo.

-Kate! Déjalo, oigo pasos, alguien viene-

-creo que has tenido suerte por esta vez-

-vete a la mierda, puta-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de recibir un fuerte golpe es la cabeza, producido por la culata de su propia arma.

-esa no es forma de hablarle a una dama-regañó Kate con gesto severo y voz suave- pero ya hablaremos de tus modales otro día-prometió mirando con superioridad al hombre tendido a sus pies- tenlo por seguro-finalizó con frialdad.

* * *

Tras doblar la esquina, Lance se encontró con un escenario muy distinto al que esperaba. Seis hombres se encontraban tendidos en el suelo, todos ellos inconscientes. Se acercó al hombre que más cercano a su posición y se arrodilló para comprobar su estado. Tomándole el pulso se cercioró de que aún seguía con vida.

Volvió a revisar el lugar con la vista. Definitivamente, los responsables de aquello habían huido de la escena. Por las ropas de los hombres, imaginó que lo sucedido había sido una pelea entre pequeñas mafias; pero esa teoría se encargarían de corroborarla los seis testigos y futuros detenidos.

Junto al hombre tendido ante él, había un arma. La tomó con cuidado de no borrar las huellas que pudieran estar impresas. El cañon aún estaba caliente, aquella arma era la responsable de los disparos que le habían alertado calles atrás.

Sacó su teléfono móvil y tras marcar un número esperó unos segundos hasta oir la voz de una mujer-comisaría de Bayville, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?-

-soy el agente especial Alvers-buscó con la mirada algún letrero-Me encuentro en la calle Green Terrace, ha ocurrido un incidente. Solicito refuerzos y asistencia médica lo antes posible-

-en tres minutos llegaran los refuerzos. Una ambulancia está de camino. Mantenga su posición hasta que lleguen los refuerzos-

-que sean dos ambulancias, una no será suficiente-

-¿está herido?-

-no, sólo varios civiles-

-¿qué es lo que ha ocurrido agente?-

-eso quisiera saber yo....-murmuró mirando a su alrededor.


	4. Notas autora

Hola a todos, lo siento pero este no es un capitulo sino una pequeña aclaración que quería hacer. Lo primero de todo es que no me he olvidado de este fic, al contrario, estoy muy volcada en él. El problema es que ahora mismo estoy muy liada con mis estudios y el trabajo y tengo muy poco tiempo para dedicarme a escribir, así que voy un poco atrasada con el nuevo capítulo.

Ahora pasemos a BUENAS noticias: si me estoy retrasando con el nuevo capítulo es por un buen motivo. Al principio esta iba a ser una historia corta, pero con el tiempo se me han ido ocurriendo nuevas ideas y el argumento se ha alargado por lo que me he puesto a escribir un pequeño guión de lo que va a pasar desde el principio hasta el final, como consecuencia he tenido que cambiar prácticamente todo el nuevo capítulo para que tenga sentido y concuerde con los siguientes. La mejor noticia de todas es que ya tengo las cosas muy claras y ahora me voy a dedicar a escribir el capitulo 4 y procuraré que esté listo lo antes posible.

Pues eso es todo de momento, nos vemos en el capítulo IV: Viva Las Vegas, que prometo será bastante largo para compensar la larga larga espera que habéis tenido que aguantar.


End file.
